


Sister Meeting

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [12]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, One Shot, Sisters, Witches, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fic_promptly: Charmed, all 4 sisters, Prue was finally allowed to visit her sisters and meet Paige.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sister Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic_promptly: Charmed, all 4 sisters, Prue was finally allowed to visit her sisters and meet Paige.

She's elated when they finally allow her to visit her sisters. 

She knows that the only reason they haven't allowed her before, was because her sisters needed to complete their destiny as the Charmed Ones.

She regrets that she hadn't tried harder to help them even though she knew that it was wrong for her to intervene.

Usually the sudden appearance of family ghosts shouldn't surprise any of them. But when it's done first thing in the morning when no one has had their coffee yet. Even Leo seems surprised at the sudden visit by Grams first and then their mother.

By the time, Piper has opened her mouth to voice her question is when she makes her appearance between Grams and their mother.

“Prue...”

She smiles slightly at their shocked expressions, though she doesn't approach them as Piper covers her mouth, Phoebe simply sits with her jaw dropped nearly to the table, Leo had an unreadable expression on his face, and Paige was the only standing, her face pale with a shocked expression. 

She smiles fully right then.

“Hello everyone. Paige, it is nice to finally meet you after all this time.”

“Likewise.”


End file.
